A disc brake device of this type is disclosed in JP 4740416 B1, for example. As exemplified in FIGS. 11 and 12, a leaf spring 1 includes a C-shaped part 1A having a connection surface part 1a provided with a pad-receiving surface part 1a1, an outer circumferential surface part 1b extending rotor circumferentially from a rotor radially outward end region of the connection surface part 1a, and an inner circumferential surface part 1c extending rotor circumferentially from a rotor radially inward end region of the connection surface part 1a, and also includes a tongue-shaped part 1B that extends rotor circumferentially from the rotor radially inward end region of the connection surface part 1a, has a tip region elastically engaging with a side wall (inner circumferential side wall) of a recess 2, and biases the pad-receiving surface part 1a1 so as to be spaced apart from s base wall 2b of the recess 2 (specifically, biases the connection surface part 1a of the leaf spring 1 upward and leftward in FIG. 12). The leaf spring 1 exemplified in FIGS. 11 and 12 is provided separately to each of an inner pad and an outer pad. The leaf spring 1 is provided to the connection surface part 1a in a state where support retentive parts 1E elastically sandwiching the recess 2 along a rotor axis are rotor radially close to the pad-receiving surface part 1a1.